1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging mold, particularly to a packaging mold with electrostatic discharge protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional packaging lower mold 1, wherein the lower mold 1 combines an upper mold (not shown) to package dice. The conventional packaging lower mold 1 comprises a pot block 11 and two receivers 12, 13. The pot block 11 comprises five pots 111, 112, each pot connecting a plunger (not shown) for injecting molding compound into the pot and branching and connecting two runners 116, 117 for injecting the molding compound into the runners 116, 117, respectively.
Each of the two receivers 12, 13 for supporting five substrate plates having dice connects the runners 116, 117 for receiving the molding compound from the runners in order to package the dice and the substrate plates supported by the receivers 12, 13. The conventional receivers 12, 13 have receiving surfaces 121, 131 respectively connecting the substrate plate, wherein the receiving surfaces 121, 131 are smooth.
Static electric charges are often generated when objects of different materials connect and then separate. Therefore, electrostatic voltage, usually 1 KV/in, is generated between the receiver surfaces 121, 131 and the substrate plate when separating from the packaging lower mold 1 after encapsulation. The larger area of connecting is, the more static electric charges are generated when separating.
Similarly, electrostatic voltage, usually about 2 KV/in, is generated when separating the molding compound and the runners 116, 117.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an innovative and advanced packaging mold so as to solve the above problem.